Daemons of our own
by Peter Halliwell
Summary: my version of GC. completely OC. ; moved from Golden Compass/Northern Lights. Can the Knife-wielder, the Truth-holder, and the Power-bearer come together to end the raging war?
1. EEESSSSCCCCAAAAPPPPEEEE!

HEY!! It's been like forever since i updated, but here i am!! Ok, so i updated this, uncluding some vital things that i left out the first time... Enjoy. :D

I raced away from Bolvangar with Samentos flying with me as a peregrine falcon. It was a miracle we managed to escape from that horrible place. I ran straight into a snowstorm, hoping that would cover my tracks. My body was scarred from the whips for not telling the director where Samentos was hidden. My dark brown hair was a mangled mess, and I was wearing nothing but two sizes-too-small shorts. The snow stung my new wounds. My feet were blistered and bloody, as well as my hands. My arms and legs hurt from the non-stop work and torture.

Samentos shrieked and I knew we were being chased. This was the farthest we've ever escaped, but I knew there was a cliff about 20 feet ahead. I reached it in about a minute and picked up a small pebble to use as my medium. The drugs that were nullifying my powers were finally wearing off. I knew I didn't have enough energy to fly over the cliff, so I jumped. About halfway down the cliff, I threw the pebble down and muttered the incantation.

"Muto Porta!!" _Change this pebble into a gate. _The pebble stopped moving inches from the fast flowing river. It hovered and quivered before expanding into a purple swirling vortex. I dove into it head first. Samentos was right behind me. The men at the cliff's edge cursed. I had finally gotten away, but it almost killed me.

I awoke under warm blankets. My body ached slightly from a long rest. I looked around the room, hoping to see something I recognize. But the walls here were coated a deep shade of blue. I heard shuffling outside the door and I strained to hear what was being said.

"Annik! He cannot stay here!" _Cough, cough._

"But Father! He has nowhere else to go."

"He is marked a Fugitive, Annik. I will not go to prison for harboring him. Get rid of him."

"But Father-"

"Now."

The door opened and a pair of feet entered while the other clacked down the hall. A dark boy, with strangely familiar features entered the room quietly. His black hair was cut low. His wide rimmed glasses were hanging low on the bridge of his nose. Around one of his arms was a curled King Cobra.

"Finally you are awake, Alex."

"Who are you? Where am I? Where is Samentos? How do you know my name?"

"Annik and this is Alasdair" He pointed to the Cobra. "My house. You are wanted for a bounty. Who?"

"My Daemon."

Annik started to speak, but I cut him off with my Latin chanting.

"Adesdum Samentos. Adesdum Samentos." _Come to me Samentos._

A light flashed and Samentos appeared in the form of a white ferret at my feet.

"Annik, this is Samentos."

Annik's jaw fell open. "How... How did you do that??"

"I'm the son of a very powerful _Venificus_."

"What does that mean?"

I smile. "Witch." I looked at Samentos and I saw his eyes turn black, and I knew he was having a vision. Moments later, his eyes returned to normal color.

"_What did you see?" _

"_Two big Venator."_

"Crap! We have to go! You need to come with me now!"

"But Father-"

I looked at Sam, but he just shook his head. "We can't save both of you. I'm sorry. The worst they'll they could do is kill him. They can do much worse to you." I touched the scar on my arm.

"Say goodbye. Thats all we have time for. No questions. Got it?"

Annik nodded solemly. He left the room, and I could hear words being said quietly.

"I understand Annik. If you must go, please take this. I was saving it for when you turn 17, but you will need it now."

"Thanks Father. I love you."

"I know. Now leave." Annik's father said as someone knocked on the door.

Annik returned to the room and quietly shut the door behind him.

"Okay. I will go with you." Annik choked out between sobs.

"Good. Now do you have a circular object I could use as a portal?"

Annik slipped off a ring, and handed it to me.

"_Muto Porta_!" I threw the ring against the wall and it exploded into another swirling vortex.

"Where will this take me?"

"Hopefully far, far away." I muttered and pushed Annik and Alasdair through the portal.

Just as I leaped to jump into the portal, a big muscular hand grabbed my foot. The Venator threw me against a wall. His hand was gripping me so tight I couldn't hank away.

"_Liberatio_!" I screamed and his hand snapped open.

The other Venator was entering my portal to retrieve Annik. I jumped in and immediately I felt the weight of the two Venator on my spell. The portal dropped the six of us on a beach. I attacked the closest stunned Venator.

"Aqua Ingruo!" _Water Attack!_ A wall of water soared right into the Venator.

"Alex! Where is my ring?"

"Adesdum Orbis!" _Come to me ring._

The ring popped on the ground by Annik. And he picked it up. Annik pushed the emblem of a heart, and a sword emerged. I stood there stunned. He swung the sword and attacked like an expert. The Venator unsheathed his own blade and they started fighting. Both aiming to kill.

Annik swung with rapid speed even though the sword looked quite heavy. The Venator deflected the assault with difficulty. The Venator lunged with the blade, and Annik easily moved out of the way, and stabbed the Venator in the side. The Venator didn't seem to notice. Annik jumped back as the Venator's blade sliced through the air where Annik just stood. Annik swung again this time aiming for the Venator's head. The Venator raised his blade just in time, and when the blades collided, a shower of blue sparks danced in the air.

Hands grabbed me from behind and lift me into the air. Sam turned into a Black Panther and attacked the Venator holding me. His big paws knocked me out of the Venator's hands. Sam continued his attack now joined by Alasdair, in the form of a White Bengal tiger. Sam and Alasdair were attacking the Venator like trained team. Sam and Alasdair circled the Venator, two big cats, working together in sync. Sam leaped at the Venator; claws extended, and let out a growl as those big paws knocked the Venator down. Alasdair and Sam attacked the fallen Venator.

Since the Daemons were fighting the Venator, so I decided to help Annik. The only problem was I didn't remember the spell to conjure a sword.

Another Venator popped through my portal. I turned just in time to avoid getting hit with his blade. He kept swinging the blade, and I continued to dodge it, slowly backing up.

"_Terra Ingruo_!" I yelled and the ground beneath him started shaking. The earth shot up like a geyser. It threw him up, and he landed in a mangled pile of limbs and guts. I felt someone creeping up behind me. "_Inflatus_." I muttered as I spun around. Annik flew backwards and soared to the water. He was so quiet, I had hardly heard him.

I laughed and said, "_Aqua Medidus_." The water puffed up like a marshmallow, and he bounced when he landed. He crawled back to shore, soaking wet.

"Who the hell were those people?!" Annik asked.

"Bounty Hunters called the Venator. Let's keep moving." I say and turn away from the coast.

Chapter 2 coming soon. Like sometime this week. :D


	2. California

I walked away from Annik, trying to find some geographic hint as to where we were

Second Chapter! YAY! Please remember that Alex and Sam have been trapped in Bolvangr for the last 8 years. They don't remember anything about the normal world. And for future reference ALEX IS A BOY!! And a witch… HMMM….

Enjoy. :D

I walked away from Annik, trying to find some geographic hint as to where we were.

I took out my needle-pointer and said the Latin incantation. The blade spun inches above my hand, soon disappearing into a blur of black. It suddenly stopped and words formed in white against the blade. It read: California.

"Can that thing tell you where we are?" Annik asked.

"Yes. It says we are in the Country of California."

"Where is that?"

"Hell if I know. Sam, go see if you can scout the terrain."

Samentos changed from his panther form into a falcon, and flew into the sky, quickly disappearing above the high mountaintops. Alasdair shifted into a parrot, and left too. "Alasdair no!!" Annik double over with pain as Alasdair flew farther, beating her wings harder as she got farther. Not even 20 feet away, she turned and sped into Annik's arms.

I shook my head and waited for Samentos.

We started walking away from the beach, laughing at Annik slipping down the sand dunes.

I looked up at the sun blaring down on us. I realized how hot I was and pulled off my tunic; exposing my rough jagged scars and my hard six pack. I looked over at Annik, who seemed mesmerized by my chest. I smiled at him, and walked away.

"Whoa. Dude. I didn't know you looked this good…"

"Thanks. But it came with a price." I concentrated and removed all the spells covering my scars. My back looked as if a 2 year old had drawn all over it. I replaced the spells, and recovered the scars.

"That's what 6 years at Bolvangr will do to you…"

"What is this Bolvangr place?" He asked me as Alasdiar cawed on his shoulder.

"An evil experimental place. The separate you and your daemons forcibly. And they just had a field day with me and Sam."

"Right because of your ability to separate anyway."

"Unfortunately."

I heard the caw of a golden eagle.

"Sam is coming back…" Annik said.

"No. Sam is a falcon."

Sam flew just above the peaks, examining the rugged terrain. He flew down when he saw a woven basket on one of the cliffs. He landed in the basket, and saw two baby birds. _Now who would leave birds on the mountain, in a shabby old wicker basket?_

He heard the caw of a eagle and turned around. There was a giant bald eagle flapping her wings right above the nest. Sam shrieked and dove out of the nest. He looked back to see the silhouette of the eagle above, blocking the sun. Sam pulled up, and almost instantly felt the claws of the eagle rake along his left wing. He shifted into a cougar and grabbed the eagle. The eagle started shrieking and frantically flapping her wings to dislodge the cat. Sam hissed in her face, scaring the crap out of the bird.

Sam let go and the eagle flew back to her nest in a hurry. He shifted back into a falcon and slowed his rapid descent. He dove and pulled his wings against his body. He slowly tilted upwards, extending his wings carefully. The wind caught under his wings, and slowed him to an almost stop.

He rode the wind back to Alex and Annik. He relayed the environment, and told the story of the protective bird.

"Can I ask you a question?" Annik said.

"Sure, shoot."

"Not to be mean, or offensive, but aren't witches normally female?"

I stopped walking. He had asked me the single question I couldn't answer.

" I don't know… The scientists at Bolvangr didn't either."

"Oh."

"Can I ask you one now?"

"I guess."

"What did your Father give you whenever you said goodbye?"

Annik reached into his pocket, and pulled out a leather case. Inside the case was a dagger. Annik unsheathed it and I marveled at the spectacle. The dagger was two sided, and about 8 inches long. The handle was rosewood, with golden wires in a design forming what looked like an angel. The blade, dull at first glance, hid an entire spectrum of brilliant colors.

It was the subtle knife.


	3. Piña Colada

To my amazing readers...

IM SOOOOO SUPER SORRY! My life had taken a turn for the worst, but now I am back! And i read over some of my stories, and I realized how many errors I had, so! My new plan is to re-write, re-make, and completely re-vamp, the majority of them. Aaaand since I'm no longer troubled, I will actually have the time for this. And I shall be starting with.... *drum roll* The New Riders! Yay....

Now, assuming the site will let me, I will be posting this onto all of my stories. and, as a bonus, because im so overly sorry, i shall be updating all of my other stories as well. (:

With love,

Your Insanely Sorry Author,

Peter.


End file.
